


WRITETOBER HAIKYUU

by kodzuken19



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, haikyuuships, writetober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuken19/pseuds/kodzuken19
Summary: Colección de mini one shots basados en ships de Haikyuu y canciones.No llegué a completar todo el mes, pero espero que les gusten.
Relationships: Atsuhina - Relationship, BokuAka, IwaOi, Oihina, Osasuna - Relationship, Ushiten - Relationship, bokuro - Relationship, kagehina, kenhina, kuroken, kurotsuki, kuroyaku, sakuatsu - Relationship, tanakiyo - Relationship, wakasaku
Kudos: 6
Collections: writetober2020





	1. Chapter 1

Dia 1: KuroYaku  
Dia 2: OsaSuna  
Dia 3: WakaSaku  
Dia 4: BokuAka  
Dia 5: IwaOi  
Dia 6: KuroKen  
Dia 7: SakuAtsu  
Dia 8: BoKuro  
Dia 9: KenHina/KuroKen  
Dia 10: TanaKiyo  
Dia 12: OsaSuna  
Dia 13: BokuAka  
Dia 14: UshiTen  
Dia 16: KuroKen  
Dia 18: KageHina/AtsuHina  
Dia 19: KuroKen  
Dia 20: OiHina  
Dia 22: KuroTsuki  
Dia 23: KuroKen


	2. Día 1: KuroYaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción: Little Summer- SPYAIR

¿Podia el corazon albergar sentimientos para dos almas distintas?. Quiza no era egoismo, quizá era la realidad de dos personas que necesitaban y carecian de lo mismo. Quiza se habian conocido en el tiempo y el espacio indebido, aunque quien era él para decir qué realidad era debida y cuál no.

Conversacion tras conversacion. Salida tras salida. Situacion complice tras situacion complice, y sobre todo, aquella confianza que nacia entre ellos para contarse sus decepciones, quizá, así habia nacido aquella llama en su pecho que era mas que amistad, pero menos que el permiso de ambos para enamorarse.

Y tal vez, Kuroo sabia que necesitaba a Yaku, asi como Yaku sabia que necesitaba a Kuroo, porque aunque no habian besos de por medio, aunque ninguno amanecia junto al calido cuerpo del otro por las mañanas, sabian que en cierto punto, se necesitaban. Sabian que aunque pudieran sentir una soledad innata, si se tenian, no estarian solos. Comprendian que si alguno de ellos dejaba de existir, el otro, lloraria por él. 

¿Estaba mal que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se sintiera tan bien?. ¿Estaba mal buscar tanto al otro cuando sentian que no podian mas con los vestigios de la soledad?. Aunque el mañana no los encuentre juntos, aunque el presente no fuese un paraíso, ¿Era correcto irse a dormir con la tranquilidad de que se seguirian teniendo el uno al otro?. A su manera, con sus diferencias, con su particular forma de hacerse saber que se querian. Asi eran ellos, mas que amigos, menos que la posibilidad de enamorarse.


	3. Día 2: OsaSuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción: Get you-Daniel Caesar

Quien hubiera pensado que te tendria  
Gemidos  
Todo lo que necesito se encuentra este tus muslos

La fortuna de despertarse abrazado por los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana, sumado a la plenitud por la sensacion de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, aquellos que lo habian sostenido toda la noche, todo su sueño.  
El Miya peligris giró su propio cuerpo para quedar frente a la persona que hacia ya 2 años era dueño de sus suspiros. Sonrió al repasar las facciones del rostro de Suna con sus ojos. Sonrió también al ver las marcas en las claviculas ajenas, producto de la lujuria que solo Rintaro podía generarle. Besó su mejilla, con cuidado, sin despertarlo, para abandonar la comodidad de las sábanas. 

Minutos después, desde la cocina del departamento que compartían, nacía un dulce aroma a todo tipo de alimento, y es que Osamu insistía en que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. Entre café, tostadas y frutas, unos familiares brazos volvieron a atraparlo desde atrás. “Quien hubiera pensado que te tendría”, murmuró Suna pegado a su cuerpo, depositando un cálido beso en la tersa piel del gemelo. Solo esa frase bastó para que el peligris girara y entrelace sus manos en la nuca impropia, perdiendose en los ojos esmeraldas contrarios. 

Y quizá Suna nunca lo admitiría, pero más que las tostadas, más que el café, más que las frutas perfectamente cortadas, su comida preferida siempre sería Osamu. Delicioso, adictivo. Como aquel sabor que desde la primera vez que lo probas, no queres (ni podes) parar de repetirlo. Y quizá, también, los gemidos de Osamu en aquella cocina, serían la música preferida de Rintaro. Porque todo lo que ambos necesitaban, se encontraba entre los muslos del contrario. 

Su relación era noches de sueño, era abrazos por detrás, besos en la nuca, marcas en sus pechos, rasguños en sus espaldas, jadeos y gemidos, eran desayunos que siempre quedaban a la mitad. Suna amaba a Osamu. Osamu amaba a Suna. Desde la primera vez que se habían probado.  
“Quien hubiera pensado que te tendría”. Murmuró el gemelo, sobre la espalda sudada y temblorosa de Rintaro, luego de haber terminado su segundo desayuno, el cual podría admitir, que disfrutaba más que el primero.


	4. Día 3: WakaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción: Why’d you only call me when you’re high.

Ahora son las 3 de la mañana y estoy intentando hacerte cambiar de opinion  
por que solo me llamas cuando estas ebrio?  
Incapaz de tomar buenas decisiones, y tener malas ideas  
casi parece que me estoy quedando sin tiempo

Las ropas tiradas por todas partes en el cuarto. Las botellas vacías al costado de la cama. Sus cuerpos con vestigios dolorosos de la noche anterior, apenas cubiertos por las sábanas, y unos desordenados rulos que hacían picar su rostro.  
Ushijima se despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza producto de todo lo que había bebido. Se apartó con cuidado del cuerpo impropio, buscando sus prendas, vistiendo su desnuda figura, preguntandose nuevamente que hacía allí, por qué y cómo volvía siempre al mismo lugar, la misma noche. Sin ruidos, sin hacer notar su presencia, se marchó de allí.

Kiyoomi despertó un par de horas después, extendiendo su brazo, buscando el ausente cuerpo de la persona que siempre lo llamaba cuando estaba ebrio, y como cada mañana de sábado, ya no estaba allí. Y quizá era su error seguir esperando que aquello cambie, y se atormentaba a sí mismo por ser incapaz de tomar buenas decisiones, y tener malas ideas. Se dirigió a la ducha, sintiendo como sus ahora desarmados rulos por el agua que caía sobre ellos, tapaban su vista.

Una nueva semana pasó, sin acontecimientos relevantes, dando espacio a un nuevo viernes a la noche, con luces enceguecedoras, música que aturdía su cabeza y roces con cuerpos sudados que poco podía disfrutar por el asco al contacto ajeno. Y una vez más, su celular vibraba. “¿Por qué solo me llamas cuando estás ebrio?”, fue en lo primero que pudo pensar al ver el nombre en su pantalla. Si era consciente de aquello, ¿Por qué seguía cayendo en la necesidad ajena de seguir llenando algún tipo de vacío?. Ushijima era como aquella droga que sabía que le haría mal, que no necesitaba, sin prescripción, sin dosis, pero con la adicción de tener que volver una y otra vez a probar. “Casi parece que me estoy quedando sin tiempo”, pensaba mientras respondía el mensaje con la ubicación de donde se encontraba, masticando el veneno por caer una vez mas.

Otra noche de sexo vacío, de entregar su cuerpo como un recipiente para que el contrario lo usara a su antojo, quizá en el fondo, Wakatoshi sentía algun tipo de necesidad o hasta cariño por el de rulos, cosa que jamás sabría, porque solo lo llamaba cuando estaba ebrio. Y aún así, sus besos sabian tan bien, como si no estuvieran llenos de indiferencia. Quizá, alguna noche, quizá, entre mañanas de sabados amaneciendo en la misma cama, Ushijima llamaria a Kiyoomi sin estar ebrio.


	5. Día 4: BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción: The pink phantom-Gorillaz

Intento decir que te amo pero estoy atascado  
Tengo tantos recuerdos de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos  
En un cielo hecho de diamantes, donde el mundo se callo  
Trate de darte todo lo que pudieras necesitar  
Y donde el mundo es perfecto, estare esperando por ti

El corazon siendo un musculo tan pequeño, puede albergar una cantidad incontable de sentimientos, al menos Akaashi sentía cada uno de ellos, clavados como agujas que podian llegar a doler. ¿Dolian porque eran emociones tristes?. No. Dolian porque eran emociones que no sabia como dejar de callar.  
Bokuto se había graduado, su banco en clase estaba vacío, su casillero en los vestuarios, ocupado por otro jugador, y sus remates de estrellas colocados por Keiji, en el pasado. Bokuto se había graduado sin saber cuanto lo amaba. Y dolía, dolía porque el corazón puede albergar incontables sentimientos, pero cuando no se comparten, pinchan.

Bokuto Koutaro ni bien se graduó, ya tenía una propuesta para jugar en uno de los equipos mas reconocidos de Japón, los MSBY. Con 19 años, el rematador prodigio ya estaba en la cima. Sus imágenes empapelaban la ciudad, sus jugadas salían en los partidos transmitidos en la televisión, aún asi, tan espontáneo y transparente, seguía sin confesar su amor por el colocador de su equipo del instituto.   
“Intento decir que te amo pero estoy atascado”. Aquel pensamiento que ahondaba en ambas mentes. ¿Habian intentado alguna vez decir que se amaban?. Ninguno era bueno con sus palabras, el mundo y la estrella del otro, atascados en un sentimiento que no podían expresar. Un sentimiento que pinchaba cada vez más.

Sábado. Un Keiji sentado en su futón observando el partido del búho, sonriendo ante sus los festejos impropios por los puntos que anotaba. “Tengo tantos recuerdos de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos”. Fueron dos años, sí, pero podría decir que fueron sus dos mejores años colocando para su estrella. Lo amaba, ¿Se lo haría saber algún día de su vida?. Sus ojos dorados, su cabello perfectamente extraño, su voz particular pronunciando su nombre. Aquellos cambios de humor que solo él entendía. “Traté de darte todo lo que pudieras necesitar”, pensó, con una lágrima rodar por su mejilla en el silencio de su habitación, mientras el partido corría de fondo. No había habido persona o jugador, que hubiese intentado darle todo en la cancha a Bokuto como él, ¿Por qué solo se limitó a eso?¿Por qué no se permitió darle todo también fuera?

Domingo de la semana siguiente. Un Bokuto pegado a la red, con su vista concentrada en sus oponentes. Un público que canturreaba su nombre, y unos compañeros que felicitaban sus remates. No podía negarse de todo lo que había conseguido, lo que continuaba consiguiendo. Aún así, aquellas colocaciones nunca serían las mejores, quizá, deportivamente sí, pero no eran las de Akaashi, y la voz que lo llamaba con un gélido “Bokuto-san”, tampoco lo era. Y eso pinchaba, eso y todos sentimientos que tenía guardados en su corazón, que nunca había dicho, lo único que el búho se lamentaba de no haber hecho. ¿Era tarde?.  
“¿Me estas viendo, mundo?”, preguntó en un murmuro para sí mismo antes de sacar. Sí, lo estaba viendo. Perdido entre la gente del público, aquellos ojos que oscilaban entre el azul del mar y el verde esmeralda lo estaban siguiendo, lo estaban adorando.

Partido terminando. El equipo dirigiéndose al vestuario, y una atmósfera alegre y satisfecha por un triunfo nuevo obtenido. El 12 del equipo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, como siempre. Y una voz familiar que al reconocer, provocó aquella sonrisa tan particular, tan perteneciente a Keiji. Giró su cabeza para encontrar a su ex colocador esperándolo al costado de la puerta. No tuvo que pensar que decir, salió solo, como fue siempre. “AKAAASHI”, haciendó énfasis en esa doble “A”, como hizo desde la primera vez que el azabache corrigió su nombre.   
Una sonrisa fue devuelta por su ex compañero de equipo. “Bokuto-san”.  
No había mucho que preguntarse, sus conversaciones triviales entre mensajes y pequeñas salidas para cenar con todo el ex quipo nunca habían cesado. Pero sí había para decir. 

Ya de noche. En aquella plaza cerca del instituto Fukurodani que solian frecuentar. Cada uno sentado en una hamaca, perdido en las estrellas, aquellas que a Akaashi siempre le recordaron a Bokuto. El corazon ya no era un musculo lo suficientemente grande como para albergar todos esos sentimientos. Ambos lo sabian, lo sentian, lo anhelaban. “En un cielo hecho de diamantes, donde el mundo se calló”, casi al mismo tiempo, casi en la misma frecuencia, lo oculto fue eclipsado. “Te amo”, se adelantó a decir el ex capitán de Fukurodani. Y con unos ojos lleno de lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, quien sería siempre su mundo, su mejor armador, dejó que el corazón no calle mas. “Te amo, Bokuto-san”.


	6. Día 5: IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción: Slow dancing in the dark- Joji

Las flores estaban listas. Adornaban la entrada, las mesas de la recepcion, y las sillas de los invitados. La comida desprendía aromas hipnotizantes en todas sus formas. La música acorde al ambiente de fiesta, y cada tanto, una que otra canción lenta, aquellas que Iwaizumi esperaba no escuchar. Debía ser fuerte, debía dejar de lado sus deseos y sus verdaderos sentimientos. Poco iba a durar aquel esfuerzo, sobre todo cuando vio entrar a Oikawa, radiante como siempre, con aquella aura brillante que siempre lo envolvió. Y es que su mejor amigo podía ser un insoportable, podia ser un monton de adjetivos hirientes que Hajime se esmero tantos años en dedicar, pero en el fondo, sus ojos siempre buscarian aquel brillo tan particular con el que Oikawa cargaba.   
Para su mala fortuna, aquella noche, brillaba junto a alguien más. 

“No necesito un amigo”, era lo que año tras año el moreno se repetía, y si era así, ¿ Por qué dejo pasar tanto tiempo?¿Por qué aceptó ser padrino de aquella boda?. Entre tantas cosas que Iwaizumi pudo ser, la peor, fue ser un cobarde. Callar aquellos sentimientos tantos años, conformarse con una amistad que nunca le alcanzó. Y hoy le tocaba ver a la persona que amaba colocándole un anillo en su dedo anular a alguien que no era él. “Cuando esté bailando lentamente en la oscuridad, voy a ser yo quien desee estar dandote el “Si”, quien esté jurando amor incondicional”. Pensó, mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por alejar la mirada de la radiante pareja que festejaba su noche. Aquella que sabía que no era la indicada, porque Oikawa debía estar con él. Solo si no hubiese sido tan cobarde.

Brindis, saludos, comidas, bailes. Conversaciones triviales con conocidos que ni recordaba su nombre. Y su mirada, una vez más, buscando los ojos chocolates de su mejor amigo, de la persona que amaba en secreto. “Ya has tomado una decisión”, pensó, cuando la joven exageradamente hermosa se acercó a Tooru para llevarlo al medio de la pista a bailar. Y los ojos de Hajime, una vez mas, se desviaron a un rincón, evitando aquella escena dolorosa que una vez más rompía su corazón. ¿Era consciente, que en aquel momento, los brillantes ojos de Oikawa lo estaba buscando en una tácita complicidad?. Sosteniendo la cintura de su futura esposa, aunque no era con quien deseaba bailar, no era a quien deseaba besar. “Dame razones por las cuales no deberiamos estar completos”. Aquella súplica rondaba en su mente a pocas horas de darle el sí a una persona que realmente no deseaba. Que ironía, lo que hace la cobardía de dos amigos que se aman y no se animan a dejarse ser. 

Dos miradas que no se encontraban, dos corazones que internamente gritaban, rogaban por ser escuchados. Dos almas que siempre debieron estar juntas. Se pertenecian, pero la cobardia siempre habia sido mas grande. Y cada vez faltaba menos para la unión que los alejaria. Que ironía, que el jurarse amor eterno con una persona, estuviera acabando con quien verdaderamente debía amar.  
Allí estaba, Oikawa acercándose a su mejor amigo, extendiendo su mano para bailar con él el vals. Aquella mueca sobreactuada de Iwaizumi se hizo presente, ¿Quien era él para decirle que no?. Si siempre le habia dicho que si, y siempre lo haría. Por unos minutos, el centro de la pista fue su refugio, quizá a los ojos de todos eran dos amigos, pero en su burbuja, con sus miradas inmersas en la contraria, había un pedido callado pero directo. “Solo escucha mi voz en tu interior”. Pensó, rezó Hajime. Y quizá, surgió efecto.

Una mano en su cintura, la otra en su hombro, y unos labios rosados que se acercaron al oído del padrino de aquella hipócrita boda - Sacame de acá, Iwa. - Aquel silencio se rompió, y con solo 4 palabras, las cuales llevaban el nombre de la persona que verdaderamente deseaba, Oikawa ya no era más un cobarde. El corazón de Iwaizumi dió un vuelco. Latió como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Era un sueño?. No. Solo era un fin de una pesadilla. Solo era Tooru ganándole una vez más. Siendo el primero en abandonar la cobardía.   
Y allí estaba, una sonrisa que liberó lo que tanto sentía, y tanto que callaba. Tomó su muñeca, y corrió hacia la salida, y en el camino, el de cabello color chocolate se hizo con un par de flores que adornaban la entrada.

Corrieron bajo un cielo estrellado. Olvidando el salón, olvidando la comida, olvidando a los invitados, olvidando a una persona que terminaría con el corazón roto. Pero aquella noche, el egoísmo ya no sería para ninguno de ellos, ya no más. Nunca más. Frenaron al sentir sus respiraciones agitadas. El sudor bañar sus frentes y sus cuellos, y se tiraron sobre el césped de un parque que delimitaba el río.  
Rieron, rieron como si aquella decisión que tomaron hubiese sido un juego. Como si no hubiesen tirado a la basura una fiesta, una relación, un futuro. Rieron como cuando eran adolescentes y se peleaban por los videojuegos. Pero rieron. Sinceramente.

Oikawa se incorporó cruzándose sobre el torso de Hajime, tomando una de las flores que se había llevado del salón y colocándola detrás del oído del moreno. Sonriendole de una forma que nunca lo había hecho. Acarició su rostro, dejando un primer, ansiado y soñado beso sobre sus labios. -Perdoname por ser un cobarde, por no haber hecho esto antes. - Iwaizumi acunó el rostro ajeno entre sus firmes y grandes manos, besando su frente, sintiendose por primera vez, libre, valiente. - Te perdono si no huís de tu próximo casamiento... - Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron, y esta vez, todo ese brillo, era para la persona que amaba. -¿Que me queres decir con eso, Iwa? - Preguntó.   
Bajo un cielo estrellado, olvidando el salón, la comida, y las flores de la recepción, Iwaizumi respondió: - Casate conmigo, Oikawa.-


End file.
